Between Mythological Creatures and a Part-Timer
by DillyTheWombat
Summary: Ventus Levant is the type of person that prided themself on being normal—average, typical, and very much ordinary. That is, of course, before he wakes up with a stranger on top of his bed, half-naked, completely confused. Finding out that half the people he had known for all his life was something other than human also, definitely does not help. Oh Lord, where art tho? AU. VanVen.


**00: Heated Start**

* * *

Waking up to a well-toned muscled chest in front of his face is definitely _not_ how Ven imagined his morning would be.

Granted, it was nice, taking comfort from the thought of him finally losing his virginity. The guy was warm so he snuggled closer and it was a Saturday morning and a bit more sleep wouldn't hurt-... then it hit him.

A bloody scream pierce through the neighbourhood.

A high-pitch 'Holy-shit-somebody-I-don't-know-is-on-my-fucking-bed-stranger-fucking-danger!' type of scream.

Ven quickly scrambled to his feet, leaving the comfort of his bed and falling graciously onto the paved, cold, hard floor. A white sheet was still clutched tightly in his hands. He searched his own body, finding his boxer still on and underwear intact. The blond took a deep chunk of breath, relief washing over him seeing he wasn't - completely -naked.

Unfortunately, he couldn't say the same thing about the guy that currently invaded his bed though.

Even with Ven previous pubescent girl's level of screaming, the stranger didn't even bat an eyelash, somehow still sleeping peacefully like a log. A tal tell sign of a droll was licking out from his slightly ajar lips, inky black hair even more wild than Ven in a bad hair day and _that_ was saying something.

After he's finally calm enough to figure out what kind of situation he somehow fallen himself into, Ven soon find out - face flushed - that the guy was naked as a baby. Only a wrapping of various bandage around the man's chest area was there to cover him, a complete failure to replace shirts for the man's pale body. And with the sheet still clutched in Ven's hands, the man's private part is all there in its glory for him to see.

Goddamn it.

Face practically exploding in embarrassment, Ven throw his sheet unceremoniously to the stranger. Not really caring that without it, he himself would be seen half-naked.

 _It's fine me,_ his brain oddly comforted, _we lived alone remember?_

Not paying any heed of attention to his weird brain, the blond fix up the sheet so it's now could fully covered the man's body, examining his dandy work.

Shooking his head, the blond was quite pissed at the fact that part of him only wanted to cover up the man's private part to his toe. Checking his abdomen for... specific reasons. Silently cussing and finally giving in to temptation, Ven folded the blanket neatly, letting the man's upper part to be visible to the eyes.

Okay, you probably asking, what spesific reason are we talking about here exactly? And it was quite simple, really: this man is buff as fuck.

To specify, it wasn't the buff as in the taking-steroid type of buff, heck no. But more like the swimmer buff, slender but full of muscle. Buffy enough to impress chicks left and right, with a six pack to boot!

And God those biceps, Ven want to droll on them. And did he mention this guy was hot as a muffin?

Inwardly, the blond face palmed himself.

 _So much for being straight as a ruler..._ Ven chuckled humourlessly.

Eyeing the man on his bed for the umpteenth time, a thought soon entered his mind. Ven sniffled his arm, finding himself cringing at his own smell. Oh sheesh, since when did he smell like a wet dog?

 _Bath, definitely in need of a bath_ , he thought.

And a legit bath is what he deserve.

Ten minute later and the blond found himself already in the bathtub, enjoying a warm luxurious bubbled bath of his own. A couple of of toy ducks was also there, swimming along with him.

"Ah, what a life." Ven sighed in content, slumping himself deeper into the orange scented water. Very much enjoying himself.

When cleaning himself like this, Ven usually past the time by singing off key to some random song on his ancient radio that he had brought to the bathroom for the sole reason of entertainment (a.k.a singing off key) alone. But with a... _guest_ , sleeping, in _his room_ , that is literally located _beside_ the bathroom, the blond couldn't possibly done that now, can he?

So he did what he do best: thinking.

For whatever reason, last night was a blur to him. He can't recall _anything_ from yesterday... not even his part-time job and that section was usually memorable. Something serious must have had happened, he concluded.

So Ven started to question some stuff about himself.

First question of the day, who the fuck is that guy?!

Second question of the day, did I lost my virginity to this hot muffin?! (Truth to be told, he kinda fine with that).

Third question of the day, where the hell did I found this guy? (Why do the strip club sound so plausible right now?).

Fourth question of the day, am I drunk last night? (But he didn't have anything resembling a hangover though...).

Fifth question of the day, do Terra and Aqua know about _any_ of this?

Ah yes, Terra and Aqua. He... he promised them... something, right...? Whay did he-... a light bulb shined on top of his head.

The blond snapped his finger, clamped them together and grinned. Over joyed to have remembered something, a something that is a promise. A promise to meet up with his best friends at his work place in like, hours ago!

Hey, wait a minute...

Ven gasped, _Terra, Aqua!_ How the hell did he forgotten about them?!

Standing up from the bathtub and fishing up the towel beside him, Ven left the bathroom in a hurry. Not bothering to unplug the tub. Letting one duck falling helplessly to its demise.

Clumsily, he wore a battered checkered black and white hoodie he picked up from the floor in his living room over his wet body, putting up a black baggy pants that he also found on the floor with difficulty as he jump around with one leg like a bunny.

All of this was also accompanied with the wonderful phrase of: "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it...!"

It's a miracle he didn't fall down and break his leg really.

 _Ugh, finally! Pants done, shoes to go._

Ven whip his head left and right, searching for the offending shoes. He found one green tennis shoe on top of his dirty purple sofa, easy enough. The other pair on the other hand... was another difficulty altogether.

Five minute of searching inside his cheap apartment later, and zero, zip, zilch, nada. Ven wondered if he throw the damn shoe at his neighbour again. If so, would the annoying redhead be generous enough to give his shoe back? Probably not. Dang it, life as a poor college student is tough, he'll tell ya'!

Thankfully, he wouldn't need to entertain the idea of talking to his neighbour much longer, as he tip toed soundlessly to his room. The black haired muffin was still asleep in the same position, stiff and never moving. He found the needlessly tiresome to find object (or what you may have called his shoe) there, laying innocently on his bedroom floor.

Cue Final Fantasy victory theme!

Ven gingerly snatch the shoe, putting it on quietly now as to not disturb the other man in his room. When he's done, the blond again tip toed his way out of the room. Before he close the door, a flash of uncertainty shined through his blue eyes.

Ven give the man a worried look. "Y-you know... I won't be gone for long. You can eat anything in the refrigerator... and, uhm, be safe? D-don't you dare leave without saying good bye! I still have some question for you, Mister! Ah, hmm... g-g-good bye!"

The blond give an unnecessary slam to the poor wooden door, feeling extremely silly talking to an unconscious stranger.

 _Oh, I should have left a note! What an idiot._

Face palming himself, Ven try to do just that, write a note. But if the blond only open up the door a second later, he probably would have seen the mouth of his 'Hot Muffin' tugging upward.

 _Cute._ He chuckled.

* * *

 **A/N: You know, starting up a new story in a week full of exam probably wasn't such a bright idea on my part... but! Who care, am I right?! Writing fanfic for life! Whoooooooo! *random confetti falling***

 **...I'm gonna regret this later, am I?**

 **Anyway, this should have been on the top of this fic... but meh. I do not own Kingdom Heart or any of its characters. Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix does. But I do own a pencil, a pencil that's snapped into two. Wanna buy me some new one, Sweet Cheeks? *horrendous attempt at flirting is horrendous***

 **If you haven't run away yet and think I'm some crazy desperate chick in need of psychiatrist, good for you! The Earth need more people like you! Oh yes, definitely.**

 **Please forgive this newbie author for any mistake in spelling and other stuff. Heck, I dare you to point out my mistake in your review! Oh, I _dare_ ya!**

 **...That sound kinda rude, sorry.**

 **Ah, I don't know how to end this. Please follow, fav, and review? Please do.**

 **See you next time, I guess.**

 **Bye-bye! Adiós!**


End file.
